


Creating Mere Puppets

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill rips out part of their souls, Puppet AU, it's a thing, they end up being turned into puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based very roughly off of @crossroadsdimension’s Puppet AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating Mere Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls nor it's characters and only kind of the plot.

There are three main parts that make up the human soul and make a person who they are. Depending on what they nurture ends up being their dominant traits and make up who they are.

Knowledge- this allows people to make just decisions based on what they’ve learned so far.

Emotion- that allows people to connect to one another sympathize with one another’s problems.

And Willpower- the force that drives human beings to accomplish goals great and small.

Without having each of these prominent a person becomes what some would call unstable.

Without a strong base in Knowledge people have trouble picking up on lessons and are usually more than hardheaded and stubborn and sometimes end up what some people deem as slow.

Without a strong base in Emotion people will have no sympathy for those around them and are usually unwilling to help unless there is something in it for them and are deemed as cold-hearted.

Without a strong base in Willpower people will have no motivation to accomplish anything and are usually more than likely to leave you hanging unless they are strong in Emotion and are deemed by people as lazy.

There’s more that can come from having a lack of growth in each of these, but these are the basics.

Bill knew this all too well.

Stanford was the first to get one-third of his soul taken away. Bill didn’t even have a question as to what he should take away.

His Willpower.

He reaches inside of Stanford’s chest and takes out as he screamed what looks to be a burning fire of pure crimson and devours it.

“Great Uncle Ford, don’t do it!” Dipper shouts. “You’ll be putting the world at risk!”

“I’m sorry… I don’t have the strength,” Stanford apologized as he wrote down the formula that would release Weirdmageddon.

“While he’s busy with that, I might as well go on with you four… hmmm… what to take from you, Fez?” Bill asks while floating around the man.

Truth be told, this man was probably his biggest threat so if he’s going to do it slowly and carefully, he’ll have to play carefully on which one he takes. After all, this man’s willpower is stronger than that of anyone he’s ever seen- even Stanford’s- and he’s notice that his emotions are strongly tied to his willpower. He couldn’t take a chance in letting him have his Emotions and resurrecting his Willower.

So why not take his Willpower and Emotions ripped out of him at the same time?

For this task Bill used both hands, rummaging around for the soul until he found what he’s looking for.

Stanley’s body trembled with a fear he’s never experienced before.

As Bill ripped his soul Stanley the man let out a strangled cry so loud and pain filled that one could almost hear his throat turn raw and even begin to bleed. When the pain reached it’s peak as the two parts are separated from Knowledge is when he passed out from the pain.

In Bill’s hands were a red flame and a yellow one.

“This is gonna be tasty,” Bill said before eating it and he seemed surprised at how delicious they are- a strong soul.

“Now for you, Shooting Star.”

He knew exactly what to take from her.

Dipper fought against his restraints and tried to move forward to protect his sister from the triangle demon despite knowing he has no chance.

He pulled from her a bright yellow flame, laughing the entire time she screamed. and swallowed it whole.

“ _Mabel!_ ”

“Your turn, Pine Tree.”

Dipper kicked and screamed the entirety of his process which- for once- gained no sympathy from Mabel. From him comes out an emerald flame and he’s dropped mercilessly to the side. Stanford strained against his restraints to catch his nephew, but Bill yanks him so he can’t.

With no Knowledge of how terrible Bill is, he can meld Dipper to be whatever he wants.

With no Emotion, Mabel will have no sympathy for anyone and not care enough to help them.

With no Willpower, Stanford will do whatever Bill tells him whether he likes it or not.

And with no Will or Emotion, Stan will be a killing machine for any who dare to oppose him.

With his Four Horsemen the Oddpocolypse will move forward and no one will be able to stop him.


End file.
